When a query is entered from a user, a search website, which provides a search service, generally provides search results corresponding to the query, for example, web sites including the query, articles including the query, and images including the query as a file name.
Search services are currently being improved to increase users' conveniences. Accordingly, when a user enters an appropriate query, the search service must provide satisfactory search results. Also, even when the user enters an inappropriate query, the search service must provide appropriate search results which can satisfy the user. Specifically, as users of search service are being expanded and also the number of users who do not have enough background knowledge about appropriate queries increases, it is required to guide the users to make an appropriate query.
Accordingly, recently, to satisfy a user's need, a search web site provides a search query appropriate for a query input status of the user. As an example, while the user inputs a query ‘Na’, the search web site provides the user with search queries such as ‘Nate’, ‘NateOn’, ‘Naver’, and ‘Nate.com’, the user clicks a search query to input from among the provided search queries such as ‘Nate’, ‘NateOn’, ‘Naver’, and ‘Nate.com’, subsequently the user may input a desired search query without inputting a complete search query. The search queries are provided in an order of higher search frequency, or provided in alphabetical order.
Also, search sites calculate search frequency of all users, and provide search queries in an order of the higher search frequency of all users since frequently visited search sites or frequently searched keywords are different depending on each user's interest and inclination. That is, since search sites provide users with a uniformed search query without considering user's individual interest and taste, when a required search query is exposed to the user, it would be a good informative service to the user, however, conversely, when an unnecessary search query is exposed to the user, it would be spam.
As an example, when a first user frequently searches for ‘diamonds’, ‘DaDa’, and ‘Daum’ with respect to a query ‘D’, and when a search site provides the first user with search queries such as ‘Daum’, ‘Daum Cafe’, and ‘DaMoIm’, the search queries except ‘Daum’ would be spam for the first user.
Accordingly, a new service which can individualize a search query for each user, and can provide each user with a user-customized search query is required.